


don't you feel like a witness in distress from time to time

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Preacher (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Cassidy’s been in some bad situations before, but they’ve never beenForce-held between two angry Jedibad before.





	don't you feel like a witness in distress from time to time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsClydeBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/gifts).



> ah yes cassidy does petty heisting and thievery for money while jesse and tulip are jedi. probably after revenge of the sith tbh, just general None Jedi Left Genocide era
> 
> written for [ItsClydeBitches](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsclydebitches) for [preacher secret santa](http://preachersecretsanta.tumblr.com/)!!! shes so good and she writes fic too did u kno this?? she murdered me with ot3 fic last secret santa so i actually wrote her two things. she deserves Thousands but alas
> 
> title's from Phoenix's [Role Model](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/rolemodel.html) bc i continue to be gay at all times, unsurprisingly
> 
> on tumblr [here!](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/161855753940/dont-you-feel-like-a-witness-in-distress-from)

Cassidy’s been in some bad situations before, but they’ve never been _Force-held between two angry Jedi_ bad before. How was he supposed to know that the crystals some client wanted were extremely important to the waning Jedi population? Or that two of them were using the old temple and cave system to hide out in while they made better plans to get to the other side of the galaxy?

“Look, I’m not here for you,” he says again. There’s an increase in the pressure from the woman on his left and then a reactive increase on his right. “I swear, I’m just supposed to see if there’s still crystals here.”

The man and woman look at each other. He doesn’t know if Jedi can read each others minds or what, but they seem to come to a mutual agreement to let him go.

He heaves a relieved breath and gasps for air now that his lungs aren’t compressed, but finds he still can’t move forward. At least their weapons are still at their hips.

“Who’s your client?” the man asks.

Cassidy groans.

“I dunno, mate, some Khommite in a bar. He said he’d give me a few thousand credits for every intact cluster I could bring him. Thought it was a good fuckin’ deal. He just told me he’s a regular there and to go back if I got some.”

“Do you know what they are?” the woman asks, and Cassidy feels pressure again, this time over his chest like he’s been pinned there.

“Something with a ‘c’ or a ‘k’, I don’t bloody know.”

They seem to have another telepathic conversation via looks and facial expressions, and Cassidy’s bored. If he’s not coming out of here with crystals, he needs to get going because he has a real honest robbery he needs to be doing before a senator gets back from a vacation.

“Can I --”

He tries to throw his hands in the air in exasperation, but both of them react to the sudden motion and he finds himself slammed back to the temple wall. His head hurts, and he’s seeing stars, and he feels like he’s just been punched by a black hole.

They release him at the same time when they both realize they’ve reacted, and the man kneels beside him when he collapses.

“Are you alright?”

Cassidy nods. He’d still been struggling to catch his breath from the first time they’d done that; now he feels like his breath isn’t there at all.

Getting a better look at them, the man checking his face and the woman stepping closer to look too, he feels breathless in a much different way.

“Who’d you say you two were again?”

The man opens his mouth to say something, but his body gets rocked to the side to stop him. The woman is glaring at him.

He’s never seen Jedi use the Force so nonchalantly -- he’s never seen it used much at all, really, but he knows it’s not supposed to be like that. It’s supposed to be something refined and graceful, not… Not an angry, petite woman in Jedi robes shoving her friend.

“That doesn’t matter. Leave,” she says.

The man helps him stand, but it’s against a pressure the woman keeps on him.

There’s a flicker of realization on the man’s face, and God help him, he guesses they _are_ telepathic or something, because her posture tenses in the same moment.

“Dammit,” she swears. Her tone is… Acquiescing? She’s unhappy about something.

The pressure on him lets up and he can take full breaths again, but he doesn’t move. He’s learned _that_ lesson.

“What?” he asks.

She’s turned her back on him and looks like she’s consulting something on the stone table covered in paper and documents, so he turns to the man to ask instead.

“If someone sent you here, then they know where it is.”

Cassidy snorts.

“No shit.”

He feels something knock against him too, on the side of his head, and barely catches the woman turning back to their table.

“If you go back, they’ll know it’s safe and come back. If you don’t, they’ll know there’s something here that could be worth poaching.”

 _Or turning in,_ he thinks, and… Oh. That makes sense.

“Yeah,” the man agrees with his thoughts, and Cassidy blushes.

“Excuse you,” he tries to snap, but now his mind is racing knowing he needs to only think things that are okay to think. And naturally, instead, his mind gives him image after image of the two of them pinning him down with their hands instead, crowded too close, their skin humming with energy and practically burning him where they touch.

The woman turns to glare at him, though the man laughs.

Cassidy’s face goes redder, and he’s about to start making excuses for himself when both Jedi snap their attention to the same hallway Cassidy crept in through.

“Stay here,” the man hisses. He and the woman both have their lightsabers in their hands suddenly.

Cassidy flinches at the sharp noise they make being activated, but he can’t bring himself to look away. He’s never seen one from this close before, and obviously not _two_. It doesn’t hit him that there’s probably a threat until someone rounds the corner shooting.

Somehow, in all the light and blaster shots and the eerie crackle of their swords, Cassidy finds himself still in one piece when silence finally falls again.

“We have to leave,” the woman says.

“‘ _We_ ’?”

The man nods and grabs Cassidy’s arm to pull him up.

Lovely. Now _he’s_ on the run too.

He’s been in better situations than this. But, hey, all things considered?

Could be worse.


End file.
